Hey partner
by Snakeeater91
Summary: Yosuke make's a crazy and random statement, leading to everyone's demise. Crazy Crack 1-shot.


A/N This site completely killed the format of the fic. The choices are not supposed to be spaced out like the way they are. The '}' Indicates the choices and the question and such, like in the game, Sorry for the incoherence.

"Hey, partner..." Yosuke asked the grey haired leader

"........?" A Question marked appeared above the protagonist

"You know you kind of look like the god of all evil were about to to face, Izanami right?"

}You're comrade just pointed out something completely off-topic and unimportant.

Punch Him?

}Yes

No

}You decided to punch Yosuke.

Yosuke feel to the ground as a result of the punch.

"Hey what the hell!"

Yosuke stood up with the help Yukiko. He dusting off his shirt.

"Yosuke's kinda right ya know. You both have grey hair. You have the persona Izanagi, wasn't he Izanami's husband or something?" Chie questioned

"Yea he is, I remember from that lecture during our portland island trip. Both of you also have weird colored eye's." Yukiko added.

"So wait a second here....what if YOU'RE Izanami!" Yosuke said.

}You're friends are making crazy assumptions. Reassure them?

No

}Yes

}You tried opening you're mouth to speak, then you remember that you are a **silent **protagonist that can only grunt and say Personae names.....

}You decided to remain quiet.

"Why are you getting all quiet for HUH? Getting to close to the truth eh?" Chie said while getting up in you're face.

}Chie is starting to make you mad. Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie are waiting for you're response

What will you do?

Punch Chie

Hug Yukiko

Hug Yosuke

}Ask Atlua why do I have retarded choices

}You decided to ask the writer for a explain-in.

}You hear a voice in you're head.

"Ummm sorry, im only a translator for the game, the people at Atlus japan made this so ask them....."

}You remembered that even though you are japanese, you can't understand Japanese's..

}Chie is starting to make you mad. Youske, Yukiko, and Chie are waiting for you're response.

What will you do?

Punch Chie

}Hug Yukiko

Hug Yosuke

Ask Atlua why do I have retarded choices

}You're courage need's to be **Badass **to risk taking a slap from Yukiko.

}Chie is starting to make you mad. Youske, Yukiko, and Chie are waiting for you're response.

What will you do?

}Punch Chie

Hug Yukiko

Hug Yosuke

Ask Atlua why do I have retarded choices

}Will punching Chie solve anything? You decided to not punch Chie.

}Chie is starting to make you mad. Youske, Yukiko, and Chie are waiting for you're response.

What will you do?

Punch Chie

Hug Yukiko

}Hug Yosuke

Ask Atlua why do I have retarded choices

}Luckly you're homosexuality was **Curious**

}You decided to hug Yosuke.

"Dude what the HELL!!!" Yosuke said while forcing himself away from you're manly hug.

}You see a rosy blush on Yosuke face. Does he have feeling's for you? Did he enjoy it? You suddenly remembered what Margret said to you.

"_Believe me, getting penetrated from behind feel's wonderful, Igor is so ama-"_

}You decided to block out the rest of the conversation. Is it true getting penetrated from behind feel's wonderful? You decided to try it out with Kanji after you're final battle.

"Why aren't you saying anything Souji-kun? Also why is....." Yukiko blushed.

}You notice that have a massive boner from thinking about penetration from Kanji.

A green musical note appeared above you're head.

}You're homosexuality has reach **Out of the closet**

"Ummm an-anyways, how do we know you're not Izanami taking a different form and trying to lead us to our doom?!" Yosuke yelled at you angerily.

}You're 'Friends' are getting closer to the truth, what will you do?

Reveal you're true form

}Use World's End and kill everyone

}You decided to use world's end and kill everyone.

}You're three friends lay there dead. What now?

Cry

Kill Self

}Experiment' With Kanji

You decided to try and find Kanji.

A/N Ok wow, this was crazy. Got the idea of Souji looking like Izanami from a gamefaqs post. Not sure how this crazy so-off-a-bitch turned out. 20 minutes to write. If you want to know what I am working on follow me on twitter! The plug is in my profile. Hope you liked this as much as I loved writing it.

R&R

Also I do not own Atlus Usa, Atlus Japan or anything.


End file.
